Kiss From A Rose
by AnnaTheBadWolf
Summary: It is based on the adventure of ten and rose in series 2. It does have a few minor changes. The prologue is inspired by the Children In Need mini episode between Rose and the doctor. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

This new guy was just running around being stupid asking me how he looked. This couldn't be my doctor! My doctor was smarter than this stranger. This definitely wasn't my doctor.

**Ten POV**

Rose didn't look impressed that I changed. She asked me who I was.

"I'm the doctor, you saw me change right in front of you!"

Well that didn't go well! She came right up to me and started telling me about all the stuff she saw with me. She even asked me if I was a slitheen! Well obviously not! Well I'm slimmer than the old dude, that's for sure. I knew that if I was just stupid she wouldn't recognise me at all so I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her about the moment we met. Then she would recognise me.

**Rose POV**

Oh my god! It's him. Is it? How did he know that? He must be! I didn't understand though. How could it be him when he's so different! I wanted to go home and tell mum and mickey about it but we were on route to Barcelona, the planet by the way! So I told him I wanted to go home and he let me right on Christmas Eve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV**

We crashed landed down near my home. The TARDIS was shaking and clattering all over. We eventually landed and the doctor stuck his head out and left the TARDIS while I was sorting out how I look. I wanted to look perfect to see my mum and Mickey again. When I had eventually sorted out my appearance I stepped outside to see the doctor lying there unconscious next to mum and Mickey. What could I do? What had happened? Was it that thing he used to trick death? Was he dying? I needed to know! I stared sown at his almost lifeless body in horror. What could I do? There was no doctor!

Me and mum put the doctor in bed. I stared down at him as mum gave me a stethoscope to check his heartbeat. Both his heartbeats. She kept telling me I needed to send him to hospital but the that would never work. Both his heartbeats were working fine. I went into the kitchen. I saw mum come in as well and burst into tears thinking about him. I couldn't hold it in no longer. I needed her to know how I felt about it, him. The news was on with good old Harriet Jones talking about an ailien life form... Danger was coming, I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose POV**

I went out with Mickey to take my mind off things. All I could think about was him though. Suddenly we were attacked by a bunch of robotic santa's in a brass band. This was my first sign of danger. I needed the doctor back now! We took a cab home. I tried phoning mum but she was on the phone still so she wouldn't pick up. When I eventually got home I made mum get off the phone. But there was a Christmas tree there. I didn't buy it. Mum didn't either. It began to spin slowly and the it got faster and faster and faster and then it began to move, smashing everything up on its way. I ran to see the doctor and tried to wake him up. I placed his sonic screwdriver in his hand and whispered in his ear;

"Help me."

He immediately woke up and zapped the tree with the sonic screwdriver.

Ten POV

I was still in my regeneration cycle. I was not fully cured. I only woke up because of the sound of Roses voice. My rose. My sweet rose. I woke up for her, not because I was cured. I went onto the balcony and zapped the robotic santa's. I then collapsed into roses arms and argued with Jackie. I needed to tell Rose just one thing before I collapsed again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose POV**

"Something is coming"

That's all he told me and then he collapsed again. I needed him more than ever now. I knew I had to se all I had learnt and do this myself. I put him back in bed and went back to the news. It's now midnight, Christmas Day. I watched this strange ailien life form appear on screen. That's what is coming. It looked like a rock with red areas on it. Everyone thought it was amazing but I knew this is just danger for everyone, including the doctor. Mickey explained to me that the spaceship was coming straight for us and showed me some footage of them speaking. I couldn't understand them. Why couldn't I understand them? The TARDIS should've translated it for me but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working though?

The doctor was shaking but he wasn't waking up. He wouldn't do this, he couldn't do this, not to me. I needed him more than I have ever needed him before but I don't know where he is. I stepped out my door and saw one of my neighbours walking and not stopping I looked down and there were tons of people doing it. Walking all the way to the top of a building and not stopping. They were being controlled by that thing. No one could save them now. What's the point in trying.

I watched the news. Harriet jones was asking for the doctor on live TV. She revealed the ailien was called the sycorax. She was looking for the doctor. The doctor wasn't here... I burst into tears and just stared at him and hugged my mum. What can I do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

Suddenly the whole universe began to shake. I looked in the sky. There was the spaceship. I had an idea, not a good one. We had to take the doctor and hide. This is why I need him, I'm useless without him. The spaceship hovered above the universe. We placed the doctor in the TARDIS. Mickey hacked into the TARDIS to try and see what's happening. I stepped outside and I was immediately taken by the sycorax. We must have been teleported. I ran into Harriet's arms and she asked me where the doctor is.

"He's not here!"

The sycorax told me I had to speak for the planet as I have the TARDIS. I had to, despite the fact they'd kill me. I wasn't that smart so I gave a rubbish speech and they all laughed at me telling me I will die and insulting me. He began to talk English. It was translated. The doctor was coming back. I turned to look at the TARDIS...and there he was. A new doctor. The real doctor. He has to be him!

"Did you miss me"

**Ten POV**

The sycorax tried to attack me but I fought it back. I broke his staff and went to see Rose. There was mickey and Harriet jones. Blimey, so many faces from the past. I went to talk to Rose and asked her how I looked. I need to know, I haven't seen me yet! She said I had brown hair. I shouted at her after so now I guess I'm rude and not ginger!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten POV**

There was Harriet jones asking me where her doctor is. What is it with everyone, do I need to change back, why does nobody like me! She won the election as well! You miss so much being a time lord! I was talking to them so much that I forgot the main problem which is the sycorax.

"I demand to know who you are," the sycorax asked me "I don't know!" I replied

Well I think I'm the doctor but I don't know what I'm like yet. I saw a great big button which means it must not be pressed under any circumstances! But I don't know who I am yet so I guess I have to press it don't i so that's what I did! They weren't going to die anyway! I saved them not killed them! I tried talking to them but I started quoting the Lion King so I guess I'm that sort of person now. So there's only one thing left to do. I pulled out a sword and I challenged him to a duel. He pulled out a sword as well so I giess he will.

There we were in a sword fight. We fought onto the top of the ship. He beat me to the floor, chopping away my sword and my hand. But what he didn't know I was lucky, I could still grow a new one back and yep that's what I did. Rose through me a sword and I beat him to the floor. I told him to swear he won't come back. I then was walking back talking to Rose when he came back and chased me down. I through a satsuma at a button and killed him. No second chances. I told the rest of the species and left. We went back and they left.

I told Harriet jones about it all and went to talk to Rose and her family. I gave Jackie a big hug. Then while we were all happy Harriet jones went and destroyed the sycorax. I shouted at her. I told her that she could loose her job because of these six words:

"Don't you think she looks tired" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten POV**

Now I needed new clothes. I looked through my closet in the TARDIS and a brown suit and trench coat caught my eye. I tried it on and looked perfect. I walked down to the Tyler's for Christmas dinner with them. Rose looked at me with a smile. I smiled back. I got rose back. My rose back. I sat down with the Tyler's for Christmas dinner with them. We had a load of fun there. Me, Rose and her family all laughing and smiling. After dinner we went outside. I stood next to Rose and made it snow, just for her. I asked her if she wanted to go home still. She didn't. She thought I didn't want her anymore, because I changed. Of course I still want her. I looked at her and told her about all the places there is to see and then took her hand.

"And it is gonna be, fantastic!" I told her She looked at me and smiled.

**Rose POV**

I've got him back. I never lost him. He was always there with me. So I had to go again, leaving mum behind, what was I going to say to her? That doesn't matter though, I've got my doctor back and I couldn't be happier...


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose POV**

Where were we going now? Me and my doctor. The doctor who never left me. The doctor who was never gone. He may have changed a lot since we travelled together properly but he was never gone, just changed and I'm happy with that.

**Ten POV**

Where could I take her now? Somewhere big, exciting! A place where no harm could come to my precious Rose. Well let's face it, there's nowhere safe I can take her. She loves the danger. She loves travelling. She just loves it all. Every step we take we're together. I changed but I never really did I? I'm still the same old doctor. I'm still me. I can't love her as much as I do. I can't not either. She's my rose. My sweet rose.

**Rose POV**

I wanted somewhere I've never been now with my new doctor, somewhere dangerous! The danger is the beauty of travelling with the doctor but it's the sorrow too, I lost my old doctor to it, to me! I was the big bad wolf that killed my precious doctor but I got a new doctor. He's not new just different and he's not different he's him and that's what I love about him. My doctor...


	9. Chapter 9

**Ten POV**

I knew where I could take her! Somewhere she's never been. New Earth, the furtherest away place I've took her! Our first proper trip! Since the old incarnation. He took her to watch the planet be destroyed, I'll show her what happened to it. Kind of like me, she watched me be destroyed and she watched what happened to me.

**Rose POV**

the TARDIS landed smoothly unlike last time! Where were we? He said we were going away, far, far away but where is the question? I hope it's good or even better than where my old doctor took me. I'll never know what happened to him, all I know is I've got someone new who can fly the TARDIS, he may be who he says he is but he can never replace my old doctor.

**Ten POV**

I took her outside and introduced her to New Earth. We decided to sit on the grass and watch the hovercrafts fly around our heads, we saw a big building we had to explore so we did!

**Rose POV**

New Earth, new doctor. It's so futuristic! I know why he took me here, a reference to my first journey with him. He's part of my life now, he's pretty much my life. Both of him I guess. I can tell I have fallen in love with him now, my doctor. He needs me, I need him...


End file.
